new beginning in Forks
by Twilightaddict2094
Summary: Edward leaves bella in nm.He somes back to forks to find Bella has a daughter. Will bella tell him Nessi is his daughter, will bella and edward ever be again. Chapter three has bbee redone! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I'm probably making you confused by uploading all these different stories at once but I **_**will**_** finish them all. So don't worry your pretty little heads. My other stories I am still working on so look forward to seeing more chapters….soon.**

**I really hate to throw around all these new stories at you but I just can't leave an idea hanging. It's like ocd. I have to write down or the story will repeat in my head over and over again until it's on paper. Haha**

**Twilight addict 2094 loves you!**

**I don't own twilight.**

**Bella's point of view.**

Terrified. It was a simple word that sent shivers down my spine. But it brought much meaning to in this complicated time. It name how I was feeling right now.

I watched as she descended from the stairs. Her bronze curls bouncing freely and her beautiful face full of happiness and joy. I smiled at her outfit. She had stayed up all night, throwing all her close out of her closet just to find "the perfect outfit!" she had called it. She was like her Aunt. _Too,_ much. I laughed internally. "So," she said as she paused at the bottom of the steps. "What do you think, mom?" She asked as she twirled lightly.

She had on her designer jeans she picked out and a dark blue sweater that really made her look gorgeous. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "You beautiful. Don't forget that." I said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing as hard as she could. Of course, it didn't hurt me. I was a vampire. I was strong enough to sustain any crushing pressure. Which definitely comes in handy when redecorating a eighty year old house.

After _he_ left, there wasn't anything good in my life. Nothing worth living for. Until I found that I was going to be having a baby. Renesmee is my life. My joy. My everything. She brought me back to life…literally. When she was born, I almost died, if it weren't for her biting me I wouldn't be here. Of course, Renesmee is half vampire and I'm whole. Our living styles are a little different but not by that much. After years of training and having food thrown at me by my little angle, I finally got her to liking human food. Although, she prefers blood. It does make her stronger.

We make it a daily routine to go hunting at least once.

But when I found that I would be having a child, I ran away from home, telling Charlie that he was the best father anyone ever had and that I would come back and visit. If I had only known I would be a vampire, I would've never had made that last promise. A few years after my new life, Charlie passed away. I never heard about until I saw it in the newspapers. I cringed as the headline ran through my mind. _Chief of Police illed by animal._

I knew better than to believe that it was an animal who killed my father. It was something darker. A vampire. I always blamed myself for my father's death. If I would've came and checked in. If I would've called or visited. Maybe I could've lengthened his life by a couple more years. But there was nothing I could do if I was going up against another vampire. I wasn't strong enough myself back then.

When I came back for the funeral, I found that Charlie had left everything in my name. The house, all it's furnishings. Everything was mine. Even his money he had set back for me. When they gave me the will and I saw how much money he had left, I almost died. It was his whole retirement. I did the smart thing and invested the money here and there. Over time, it grew and now me and my daughter can live an easier life. I planned on using the home for vacation purposes but when Renesmee and I had no other dark little towns to occupy, we came back to Forks to start our new lives. We had spent the past couple of weeks renovating the house.

I gave Renesmee my old room, more like she picked it out herself. It was hard going back into that room after all that had happened.

_**Flashback.**_

"_I love this! There's so much I can do with it!" She cheered as she started planning what color she would be painting it and what kind of bed set she would want. I just sat back and watched how happy she was._

_But then my eyes caught sight of the old wooden window on the opposite side of the room. Memories swirled in my head, clearer than ever before. I had to keep my self composed though. I couldn't let Renesmee see me like this. "Mom, you okay?" she asked, pulling from thoughts._

_I smiled down at her and hugged her shoulders. "That window," I said and she looked at it. "It's the window your father would climb through every night to sing me to sleep." I finished. I saw anger flash across her face._

"_Mom," she said and I looked back down at her. "That story would be romantic if it weren't for the fact that he left us." she said angrily._

"_Now, Honey, that's not true. Your father didn't know about you. I didn't find out I was having a miracle until after he had left." I tried. I felt the dead heart in my chest tear in two when I thought of his last words to me._

"_He still left _you_, mom. That's not okay in my book. Now, I do love him, I just wish he would've stayed long enough to meet me." I pat her head and kissed her cheek._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Are you sure you're not coming today? It's a new start?" she asked as she set her bag by the door. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay here and work on the house. Who knows, maybe I'll paint your room the color you wanted it." I teased her. Her eyes sparked in excitement.

"Oh, please, mom!" She begged. I gave her few second of groveling, playing with her a bit. "Okay, I'll do it." I said before fixing her hair. "Thank you!" She shouted.

"So when are you going to come to school?" She asked as I pulled her into the kitchen to fix her breakfast. I poured the pancake mix into the bowl and start concocting her breakfast. "Tomorrow, for sure." I said.

"But I'll drive you, today." I said. I heard her sigh. Renesmee had a need for speed and she was only fifteen, in human years. I was a little worried that she would become one of those kids who gets arrested their first day with their license so I drive her everywhere. I know she doesn't like it but I fell much safer with me driving.

"Hey, it's not so bad. At least I still don't have the truck." I joked with her. She giggled. Sadly, the truck stopped working years ago. I had to settle for buying a whole new car. Unfortunately, I didn't get to pick the car out…Renesmee did. So now we drive around town in a Aston Martin, the same as _his_, only ours is silver and not black.

I wasn't into the flashy cars but once Renemee did that unfair pleading thing with her golden eyes, I broke down and bought the car. Let me tell you, it was expensive, but we get by just fine seeing as out investments have been rewarding.

She finished eating her breakfast and I washed the dishes.

"Come on!" she called as she ran out the door, human speed of course. Renesmee knew the rules. She also knew our story for Forks. We were both sisters living in our grandfather's house. Renemess is playing a sophomore and I'm Junior.

I grabbed the keys to the car and started it up. It purred to life effortlessly. I had to admit, it might be flashy but it brings a smile to my face.

I spent the whole ride to forks high explaining the do's and don'ts to Renesmee. She nodded her head and said "I know." at least a million times. I laughed at this. She had heard this lecture a thousand times.

Once we were in the parking lot, I froze. So did Renesmee. "Do you…smell that?"

She asked.

I nodded. My eyes scanned the parking lot and my dead heart clenched when I saw him. Luckily he couldn't tell it was me, I had sunglasses on and my blind was down so I think I was good.

What as he doing here? Why did he have to do this to me. No, why did he have to do this to her? I surely couldn't tell my over excited daughter that she wasn't allowed to go to school for a couple of weeks while got over the initial shock. A plan formed in my head.

I made sure that my shield wrapped around me and Renesmee so they couldn't hear us. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Renesmee, listen to me, whatever you do, don't talk to the vampires."

"I know who they are." she stated simply.

She knew he was her father. It broke my heart to have to say this but I had to, "I know, baby. And I hate to do this, but don't tell him. I don't want you getting hurt."

She hugged me tightly and whispered. "I don't want _you_ getting hurt." before she ran off to class.

_**Edward's point of view.**_

I leaned against the door of my Volvo and look around the murky town of Forks. It had been years since I was last here. And I didn't want to think about how I said goodbye, either. But the memory was fresh in my mind.

How could I be so stupid? I knew coming back would do nothing but bring more pain. Why did I listen to Alice? "I miss it there." She begged. I should've known that nothing good would come from this. That I could only suffer more.

But it was my chose. I only hoped she had a long happy life without me…

_**Flashback**_

"_You don't want…me?" she asked. Oh, Bella. Please stop me. Hold me here. Don't let me leave. I shouted in my head. Don't let me ruin this. Don't let me walk away. Tell me to stay. Or at least tell me you hate me so I can leave easier. The pain will hurt but it's all for you._

_I brushed my hand across her cheek, feeling her warm skin under my cool hand. I was going to miss that. I swallows hard to prepare myself for my next lie. "I can't love you forever." I stated. I knew that would make her hate me. And I hope she would walk away. I hoped she would scream at me and tell me how she would have someone better. But instead, she closed her eyes and a single tear fell down her cheek. I wanted to kill myself. Why? Why did I have to be so cruel. Because it's the only way for her to move on._

_And with that, I kissed her head and ran away._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Wow." Rose stated. My eyes shot up as I saw the sleek car blaze into the parking lot. I caught the scent and we all tensed. Vampires.

"Who is it?" Emmett asked. Ready to fight, for sure.

I looked to Jasper and he nodded and immediately sent a wave of calmness over us. We wouldn't want to be hasty on our first day back, I recalled Carlisle's exact words this morning.

I couldn't see who was driving the car or hear their thoughts. That hadn't happened since…Bella. But that can't be right. No, it wasn't right. She had a long life, Edward. She was happy. No she's… gone.

I studied the car carefully. Same model and year as my Aston Martin. The only difference was the color. It was silver instead of black. Who ever it was has a great taste in cars, I thought. A few seconds later, a small girl climbed out form the passenger side. Something about her took me back.

She was…different. No doubt about it. Not all vampire. How is that possible?

The Aston Martin whipped out of the parking lot and Rose smiled at the driver's skills when it came to handling a car with that speed. I had a feeling they would hit it off. Emmett better hope it's not a male.

"We need to meet her." Alice said with a huge smile across her face.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Emmett asked.

"Simple," said Alice with a smile. "Edward and I have English with her. I froze.

"Alice, she's a to young to be in my English class." I said.

"Well, not apparently. She's a very bright kid. I guess when you've had centuries growing up with the classics, you became very intelligent with Language. She can already Speak eight different languages." She smirk.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, she's very smart."

I was kind of zoned out as the secretary handed us our schedules. Once I got mine, and stared at my first our class.

English.

**What do you think? **

**Please review!**

**I can't write without reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Look out for my other stories. I have more chaters coming up!

I love you guys!

Keep reviewing!

I have to have reviews to continue!

I don't own twilight!

Renesmee's point of view.

**Avoid all contact, avoid all contact, avoid all contact, I chanted in my head as I sat in my English class. I was a year younger than everyone I this class but that's to be expected when you mother read you all the classics for bedtime stories. I was using words like hypocrisy by the time I three months old. Not bad for a little kid. Or vampire hybrid.**

**I was on my toes today. I had to keep my thoughts guarded and watch out for them. I love them, don't get me wrong, but they left my mother and me and that hurts. It hurts because I wanted him to meet me. I wanted to meet him. To know my father before he left. But then again, it would've made his leaving hurt worse.**

**I thought I was doing a pretty amazing job at keeping my distance until he walked through the door with my aunt beside him. I had heard the whole story. How I had a trait from each one of them. My father, his uncanny ability for piano and his great looks. My aunt Alice, her shopping obsession. Aunt Rosalie, her car smarts Uncle Jasper, his calm attitude. Uncle Emmett, His love for video games. Grandma Esme, her warm heart. And Grandpa Carlisle, his compassion.**

**My thinks I don't have any traits from her but I beg to differ. I'm just as emotional. But I don't care. I rather love than be a cold stone. My mother and I are like that in many ways.**

**Aunt Alice smiled at me and He nodded once before taking seats beside me. Aunt Alice on my left and him on my right. So the fun begins.**

**Crap, this wasn't good.**

**I tried to focus through class but it wasn't going to happy. With them both staring at me like I was some kind of alien. I kept my thoughts limited to nothing other than my notes. I kept thinking about the next shopping spree I would be taking and Alice kept bouncing in her seat whenever I thought of vacationing in Paris.**

**When the Bell rang I sighed in relief and grabbed my books. I headed for the door but Guess who was standing in my way. Alice and him. Yeah, this should be fun.**

"**Hello. I'm Alice and this is my Brother Edward Cullen. I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with us?' She asked. I really did want to spend time with her. But I couldn't risk my mom getting hurt. I would never risk that.**

"**Dispiacere, sono non aggraziato dentro Inglese." I said, telling them that I was sorry I'm not fluent in English in Italian accent. Or at least that's what I hoped I said. Italy was one of the few place I hadn't gotten to study yet so my Italian was rough.**

I hoped they would buy it but He stopped my hope.

"Allora noi aux bastone con Italiano." He spoke the words so fluently telling me that we will stick with Italian then. I should've know.

'Crap, I forget you can speak like thousands of different languages." I muttered to myself

"How did you know that?" He asked perplexed.

My eyes widened as I realized I spoke to much.

"Momento per me da te." I said, time for me to go and I pushed through their barrier only for them to catch up to me before I could escape.

"Do you know me?" He asked as he matched my pace.

"Sort of." I grumbled.

He block my path by suddenly moving in front of me. "How?" he asked.

"I've heard stories about you." I mumbled and acted like I hadn't said a word.

"Stories? From who?" He said getting defensive. I stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Bella told me." I said, I let that sit in. I watched as his face turned from confused and angry to confused and sad and some what happy.

"You…you knew Bella?" He asked. His eyes filled with some emotion I couldn't make out.

"I'm related to her." I tried. His breath caught and hi eyes widened.

"I should've known. Your scent…it's so…close to hers. How are you related?" he asked. Alice just stood there shocked.

Should I tell them. Mom, said to keep my distance and not say anything. I didn't answer. I pulled my phone out and texted my mother. Come and get me, please? Was what I sent.

On my way- mom

I once again pushed passed them but they caught up to me.

"Alice go on to class. I'll take care of this." I heard him say.

I didn't even bother going to class seeing as mom would be here soon. So I skipped. I went to the music room. I knew that Mr. Grant, the music teacher, has a free period right now and no one would be in there.

I just really hoped he wouldn't follow.

I slung the door open and slammed it shut after I was in, making it clear that I didn't want him in there. But he came anyways.

_**Edward's point of view.**_

She slammed the door without answering me. She was stubborn. She was definitely related to Bella.

Ignoring her gesture to keep me out, I opened the door and entered anyway. She was seated at the big piano and I could hear her fast heart beats. I knew vampires didn't have a heart beat but did half vampires? I shook the thought away as music filled the room.

Clair de Lune.

It was Bella's favorite as well as mine. This girl, who ever she may be, was playing this song that I held dear to my heart.

I took a seat on the bench beside her and watched as her fingers moved effortlessly over the keys. For someone her age, she was very talented. I was amazed at her calm composure as she played. I guessed playing calmed her. It did the same for me. Whenever I was angry I would play my favorites. But I hadn't played in months so it didn't matter.

The song came to an end and she smiled at the end with her as still closed.

"You're very good." I said softly not wanting to ruin her new attitude.

'Thank you." She said softly.

"When did you learn to play?"

She started playing piano sonata number Five and she smiled. "I started playing when I was about six months old."

I looked at her in shock and she busted out in laughter. I had heard that laugh before. It was Bella's laugh.

She gestured toward the piano and I took over the keys. It would be the first time I had played piano in years. And I knew what I wanted to hear first. Her lullaby.

I let the melody pour from the piano and consume me. I stopped when mid song the girl beside me started to hum along.

"You know this song?" I asked.

She nodded and said, "My mother use to hum it to me after reading my bedtime stories. I couldn't get to sleep with out hearing it."

So her mother Knows it, too.

She jumped suddenly and grabbed her book bag. "Where are you going?" I called from the piano.

"Home." She stated simple before heading out the doors.

I ran outside to see if I could follow her. Maybe her mother could have the answers I needed but she was already gone before I could say anything.

**Please review!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

I love getting the reviews!

Please keep reviewing!

You're the reason I write.

I love you very much!

Bella's point of view.

**I'm sure if my heart still beat, it would be hammering in my chest right about now. The text message consisted of simple words. But these simple words were chosen to be used during a complicated time. Normally if someone says "I want to come home." they're either sick or they just want to come home. But I knew why Renemee chose these words so carefully. Because she couldn't put, "Cullens know too much. They forced it out of me. Please come and get me before they strap me down and torture the information out of me." That would've been more startling than her original text.**

**I sped through the streets of Forks, whizzing by the small towns people. It was hard to think that I was one of those small towns people just eighty years ago. It was also hard to summon the black memories to my mind of the period after he left. After he took my heart away from me. **

**A sigh escaped me as I thought of what I was going to do. And in reality, there was nothing I could do. I certainly couldn't move. Renesmee had been begging for us to stay in one place for just this once and plus, There was no other cloudy towns that we hadn't inhabited. But then again, we couldn't stay here. The cullens left because of me. I'm sure they only came back because they thought I was dead. That thought sent a sharp pain to my chest where my heart should be.**

**Normally I didn't drive so fast. I was actually against it. Even thought I was a vampire and indestructible, almost, I still fear what would happen if I were to get in car accident with Renesmee with me. I didn't want any harm done to her. She was all I have. My everything. Without my daughter, I am nothing. But today was different. I had to speed. Just something about driving fast seems to make me angers and fears disappear. But it did nothing for the wretched relentless pain that came to me when I thought of him. Nothing could fix that.**

**When I pulled into the parking lot, Renesmee was waiting for me.**

"**We need to leave. Now." she said frantically.**

"**Tell me what happened. Start to finish."**

**She zoomed through the first half saying how she heard them talking to her in the parking lot. **

"**It was horrible, mom! I started speaking Italian, hoping they couldn't understand and then **_**He**_** started speaking Italian, too! That's when he found out that I knew you! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.**

"**Oh, renesmee. I'm not mad. He was bound to find out sooner or later. It'll be okay. I promise." I tried.**

_**Edward's point of view.**_

I waited, my concentration impenetrable. I was focused more than I had ever been. Today was the day I got my answers.

The girl, whatever her name may be, had said she knew Bella. And I believed her. Because I knew there was something familiar about this girl. There was a certain similarity to her that reminded me of Bella. So this girl had to be related to my Bella. And if she wasn't then she looked a lot like her. But no one could replicate my Bella's beauty.

"She should be here in ten seconds." Alice murmured. She was wrapped in Jaspers arms as they stared towards the parking lot entrance. 'Oh, and Edward?" she called. I looked back to see something frightening. Alice's eyes were torn between truth and lies. I could tell there was something she wanted to tell me but she couldn't say it. _I don't want to mess up fate! _she thought. "Someone's going to be with her." She said. I looked at her in confusion. Why was she telling me this.

Alice looked me over. Her thoughts were the epitome of worry towards my outfit. She kept complaining about how I should've worn my blue shirt and not the white one. And then there was something about my dark eyes were unappealing and she would've made me hunt if she would've known they were coming.

The last thought caught me off guard. These people must be very important.

"Alice, what are you hiding?"

She shook her head apologetically and smiled. "Sorry. I have to let fate do it's thing." she said in a sheepish voice.

Great, looks like I'll be going in this blind.

Just then the silver Astin Martin Vanquish pulled in the parking lot. I followed as it parked in…Bella's old spot. I couldn't see who was in the car through the tented window. I may be a vampire, but I don't have x-ray vision.

The girl from yesterday got out of the car and walked over to the drivers l=side as someone got out.

"What do we do if they hate us?" The girl asked. I was listen extra hard trying to catch everything they were saying.

"Then, We can move." I froze as that soft voice filled my ears. It can't be!

I listened harder, now.

"I don't want to move again. And plus, shouldn't he know about me?"

"Honey, I would love for him to _know_ you. I've dreamt about him meeting you ever since they day you arrived. But… let's just hope we can negotiate with them. We leave them alone…they leave us alone. That way we can all be happy."

"You know good and well that _you_ wont be happy. You haven't been happy in eighty years because of him." The girl said. What were they talking about?

The younger girl moved out of the way and there stood a slender brunette. I couldn't see her face for she was getting something out of the car. And then she turned around and every muscle in my body froze.

Bella.

"Bella." My voice no higher than a whisper.

Alice's mental voice was screaming as loud as possible.

_Bella!-Alice_

_Yes! I can have my little sis again!-Emmett_

And then there was the thoughts of various students.

_One word describes her. HOT!_

_Are they related to the Cullens?_

_Wow, she's beautiful._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't written. Don't give up hope on me. I've been working on "A notebook of Memories." so check it out. I'm not neglecting anymore of my stories so I'm going to finish them the way they deserved to be finished and then I can move on to more twilight fan fictions._

_You know me:_

_**There's hundred of little Edward and Bella cartoons running around in my mind Screaming "Write me! Write me!" And I can't ignore my insane Edward and Bella cartoons so when a story calls…I write!**_

_**Here's your next chapter!**_

_**I Don't own twilight!**_

_**Love you! Review, Please!**_

_**Edward's point of view.**_

Years.

Hours had devastatingly ticked slowly by, like the aching in a broken bone, each tick hurt me more.

Minutes.

The snuck around the clock like sly thieves, hoping they wouldn't get caught, but they were. You can't imagine how many minutes I spent look at the clock, wishing time would stop, just freeze, so that I could be a thieve myself and return to the small town of Forks where I could steal just a few minutes from the hands of time so that I could be with my Bella.

Seconds.

Marking my pain with ever strike along with the minutes. My blood boiled and my dead heart clenched as every second added its self to the time I had been from her.

Time.

Something that meant _everything_ to me while I was gone. Time marked how long I had been separated from her. How long I hadn't seen her. Did she move one? Had she met someone else? Had she changed much? These are the question that haunted my mind like the restless spirits of the human world.

But as I stood before her, Feet away, I could see how she had changed. She had changed _a lot_. But then again, she hadn't changed at all. She was different now. Unhuman. And I hated that. I hated that her life was taken from her. But I was also happy. Happy because I could keep her forever. She was still the same Bella. Smart, loving,…Beautiful. Oh, was she beautiful. All these years I had only had the satisfaction of the images I had distilled in my head. The one of her smiling and laughing. The one of us as I brushed back her long mahogany locks to expose her chocolate eyes that would, with out a doubt, penetrate my dead heart and make me feel whole again.

I had held on to that memory for a long time. A very long time. She was all I thought about. All I ever wanted to think about. A memory without her wasn't a memory at all.

And then there was the ways she was different. Her ivory skin was now a pale white. Just as my own. But her skin…It looked as if it were the definition of silk. Pure and white. Soft to the touch. I believed that. And her eyes. The same shade of gold as my own. Only she pulled it off much better. Her dark, thick, lashes brimming over them, leaving me begging for her stare. And then her smell. The memory of her floral sweet scent of her rushing blood had crept into my thoughts and burned my throat. But That smell was gone.

Now she was surrounded by another floral smell. Just the same as before. But now…my throat didn't burn.

She was vampire.

She looked up as the girl beside her wrapped her arm around Bella's. Bella's eyes met mine and I that deep crimson blush that would flood her cheeks didn't come. But instead, a deep emotion flickered in her eyes and in that moment she exposed everything to me. Her pain, her sorrow, the years we were apart, her feelings of seeing me for the first time since we parted…all of this was displayed in her beautiful eyes. And as I watched her beauty all I could ask my self was why was I so stupid? Why was I such an idiot?

"Bella!" Alice called.

From across the parking lot, I could hear Bella take a deep breath.

Bella gave Alice a smile, oh how she made me feel, and slowly came our way.

"Here we go!" Emmett muttered under his breath.

Within seconds, Bella was standing with us. Every nerve in my body was hyperaware of her presence.

"Oh, Bella I miss you, please don't be mad at me. How did this happen? Why didn't you tell us? You make such a beautiful vampire!" Alice cheered as she wrapped Bella in a tight hug.

Her eyes widened for half a second in what I thought was shock. But then she smiled and hugged Alice back.

"Alice, I'm not mad at you and as for the whole vampire thing…it's a long story." I weakened at her melodic voice. It had been so long since I had last heard her sweet voice and now…it was like a deaf man hearing the symphony.

"Well, we have plenty of time. Why don't you eat lunch with us and we can get the story." Alice said and then she looked at the girl beside Bella. The one I had spoken to yesterday. "And as for you," she said talking to the small girl. "I love your outfits! We are going to get along just great! After all that happened yesterday, I never got your name."

The small girl looked up at Bella with questioning eyes. Bella brushed her fingers through the girls bronze curls and nodded.

"Renesmee." She smiled. She hugged Alice and Alice hugged her back.

Jasper and Emmett were currently talking to Bella as Rose and Alice tortured the small girl about where she got her jeans.

"I missed you so much little sis!" Emmett cheered as he threw Bella up into a life threatening hug.

"I missed you too Emmet!" She said back as she hugged him. I was jealous. They all got to touch her, except for me.

Emmett sat Bella down and Jasper hugged bella as well.

**Bella's point of view.**

"Alice is right. You do make a beautiful vampire, Bella." Jasper whispered as he hugged me too.

They were a very…huggable family.

I'm sure if I were still human.. I would be bright red by now.

"She's always been beautiful." That oh so familiar velvet voice murmured.

Why was he doing this? Making these comment to me? Did he think it was for the best? Try and be nice to me when really I know that he hates me?

Or did he only want me now because I was a vampire? When I was human I wasn't enough for him. I was just plain and boring. But now that I'm a vampire, strong and pretty…he wanted to be back in my life again?

Edward had been leaning against the doors of the Volvo until now. Now, he was a few inches away.

"Bella." He whispered. My heart clutched. Oh how he said my name.

I kept control of my actions. I wanted to touch him. To wrap him in such a hug that he wouldn't be able to escape, but I knew that was impossible. And even if I could keep him here, I knew he didn't want to be here.

"Edward." I said back.

I could tell lunch would be interesting.

**Review Please! I love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's your next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Love you!**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Edward's point of view.**

First and second hour passed quickly.

I was happy as I walked to the cafeteria. Excited was more like it. The woman I love was going to be sitting next to me after months apart. And that fact had me on the edge.

As I entered the cafeteria I could see that Bella and Renesmee were already sitting with my family. "Hello Edward." Alice said calmly as I took my seat. I was seated directly across from Bella.

"Okay, so we need to here what happened. Go ahead and start." Alice suggested.

Bella laughed once at Alice's happy mood. But I was more focused on Bella and Renesmee. I couldn't read either one of their thoughts. I had hoped once Bella was vampire that I would be able to read her thoughts but I couldn't. But the fact that I couldn't read Renesmee's was shocking.

"What's wrong Edward?" Emmett asked looking at me. Bella's eyes were focused on me. Looking at me as if she were trying to figure out the answer to Emmett's question.

I looked to Bella. "I can't…read her thoughts…why?" I asked her.

Bella took a second to gather her words and then she leaned closer, her proximity was driving me wild, and said "Because I'm shielding her."

I sat there…just thinking of how this was possible. My Bella…A shield!

"You can _shield _her?"

She nodded.

"I found out when renesmee was born that I could protect myself and anyone around me, if I concentrate, if I fear that we are in danger."

"How did you find out?" Emmett asked.'

"Um…Leraunt came back a couple of months after I was changed. I had Renesmee with me and I was so scared…I was afraid he was going to hurt her and me. So I just…used my shield. I don't explain it. But I can expand it around me so that I can protect myself and who ever I wish. It's thoroughly penetrable. The shield, I mean."

"Wow! Go Bella!" Emmett hooted. She laughed.

"Wait," Rose said. "You said when renesmee was born. She was born as a half breed?"

**Bella's point of view!**

I was really hoping to avoid this question and I could tell Renesmee wanted to avoid it too.

"Yes, she was Rosalie." I said in a pleasant tone.

"Well, did her mother die?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" asked sarcastically.

They all looked at me in shock. Their eyes wide, jaws dropped.

"You're…her mother? How is that possible? Vampires can't reproduce?" Rosealie struggled.

"Um…Vampires and humans can. I was still human when I carried and gave birth to Renesmee."

"Do we know they father?" Jasper asked.

"Mom, you don't have to explain this to them it's-" Renesmee started but I cut her off.

"It's okay sweetie." I said to her and then I turned back to Emmett. "You know the father very well."

And then Bella rang.

Renesmee sprang from the table and I followed behind her as the Cullens all looked at each other with a thousand questions in their eyes. Edward looked the most confused.

"I'll meet you at the car after school." I said to Renesmee before kissing her head and heading for Biology.

It was funny how I was stuck with the same schedule from eighty years ago. Almost hilarious. Or would have been if it weren't for the fact that the memories were to much to bare.

I opened the door the Biology room and saw that Edward was seated at our old table. he looked up at me and then around the room as he realized he was the only table without a partner. I knew he was regretting this. He really didn't want to sit by me.

The teacher gave me my books and assigned me to my lab table and partner. Guess who I get to sit with? You're correct…Edward.

It was quiet as the teacher wrote our lesson on the board. Everyone was talking to each other as they waited for the teacher to give instructions for our assignment. I didn't expect for Edward to speak to me so when he did I was shocked. Especially by his words.

"So how long did you wait until you moved on?" His words almost sounded angry. I looked over at him and saw that his eyes were dark and his lips were in a hard line.

Why was he mad with me? He left me. Not the other way around!

"What?" I asked shocked.

He turned to me, his hands in tight fist on the desk as he repeated himself.

"how long did you wait after I left before you moved on? days? Weeks?"

I was outraged now. But I could tell there was plenty of students who would just love to see this happen. Me and Edward fighting, I mean. I kept my voice low but still harsh.

"Try years Edward. Years. I never moved on. I never looked at another guy. I never talk to another guy and I sure as heck didn't date anyone." I said menacingly.

"Then how do you explain _your _daughter."

"I can't believe your asking me this. Think Edward. Think long and hard because I'll tell you right now that I only loved one man in my life." The statement was true. I did only love one man in my life. Him. And I wanted him. No one else.

His eyes cooled and then realization entered his eyes. Clearly he had remembered the past. The days before he left me. The time he loved me, if he ever loved me.

**Edward's point of view.**

I knew my harsh tone was wrong. Especially since I was taking my anger out on her. I shouldn't be so mean. But just the thought of another man holding my Bella angered me. But it wasn't her fault. No, it was my fault. And I deserved her anger as she seethed towards me now. After all, I was never angry with her. How could I be?

But then it all clicked into place. Renesmee's reluctance towards me. How she spoke of her father yesterday. How she knew all the languages known to man.

And then there was the likeness between her and Bella. There kind ways. Their pure hearts. Their smiles. Their smells.

What had I left behind? Everything that I would have given up being a vampire for, I left it all in forks eight years ago.

"Bella, I-" I tried but she shook her head.

"What? You don't believe me?"

No! I do, Bella! I do! I wanted to shout. I wanted to tell her how sorry I was. How none of this was her fault.

We sat there for a long silence. Waiting for one of us to speak. I had finally gained the words to open my mouth now.

"I would've came back. If only I would've known. Bella, I would've and helped you."

"So you could be miserable with a girl you don't love and baby you didn't know about? Sorry Edward but I told myself that if I loved you I wouldn't hold you back. So I let you go…just like you wanted."

No! I didn't want to leave. I never wanted to leave.

If there was only someway to explain…

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter just for you New girl 5! Thank you for responding so quickly to my story!**

**And I completely understand you when it comes to old stories. I do the same! Haha! So I am writing as fast as I can just for you! And everyone else who will Review!**

**Edward's point of view.**

As I recalled all that had happened through out the rest of the day, I got lost in all the news.

How could I let the one thing I loved the most slip away?

I have a beautiful girl and not to mention and amazing daughter. How could I leave them behind?

"Edward, son, what's the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked worriedly as my whole family surrounded me at the kitchen table.

I had called them here so I could speak to them. To get advice.

"I need to speak to you all. I've…done something horrible. Too, horrible. And I fear I'll never be able to fix it." I said with my head down feeling completely guilty.

_Oh, Edward. No matter what you've done we still love you!_ Esme thought.

"Thank you, Esme." I said quietly.

"Why don't you tell us what's happened?" Carlisle tried with a smile.

I took a deep breath, collecting my thoughts and began.

"Bella's a vampire." I stated.

_My daughter Bella is alive! _Esme shouted in her mind.

_Bella? Our little Bella is alive. How amazing!_ Carlisle thought.

"But-" I said and they all looked at me confused.

"When we left Forks, I left Bella and a…a child behind."

_A baby. I have a granddaughter/ I have a granddaughter! _Esme thought.

_I have a niece. I have a niece…_ Alice sang.

'Son, explain." Carlisle said, clearly not understanding me.

"I have a daughter. And… Dad, Bella wont even talk to me now. She thinks I abandoned them. But I didn't know. I would've stayed! I should've stayed!" I shouted.

"Calm down. We can work this out." Carlisle said to me. He walked around the table and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I know how much love her Edward. After we left you didn't hunt or speak. You never came from your room. I was worried. But now that we're back and now that you've found Bella again…you're happy. We can't let that go. I can't let you fall into depression again. She'll come home. They'll come home." He said referring to my daughter and girlfriend.

"Now," Carlisle said. "I believe I have a granddaughter to welcome to the family. First thing tomorrow, we will bring them over and welcome them home!"

"Yay!" Alice shouted.

"You know, Bella and I didn't really get along but now that I have a niece that is just absolutely adorable…I can move past our differences and be happy." Rose said.

"Oh, how much does she look like Bella? How much does she look like you? What's she like? What's her name?" Esme asked me.

I smiled as I recalled Renesmee.

" Renesmee and She's got Bella's beauty." I said.

"And Edward's hair." Alice added.

"Renesmee…so unique." Esme muttered,

So it was official. Tomorrow we would bring Bella and my daughter home.

Hopefully……

**I know it's short and kind of a cliff hanger but I promise to write faster!**

**Please review!**

**I love you!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I have to say that I am just loving all my readers.**

**New girl 5 you are truly amazing and I appreciate all you have sent me.**

**Rpattz granny, you are so nice and I want you two to know that I love you guys so much!**

**So even though I'm running on little sleep, I wouldn't be able to relax until I write you one more chapter for tonight!**

**Please keep reviewing people!**

**More chapter's will be up tomorrow!**

**Love Twilight Addict 2094**

**Bella's point of view.**

"Mom!" I Renesmee call from downstairs. For a second I was truly worried. She had never sounded so worried before.

"what is it honey?" I called as I headed down stairs.

"I smell _them_! Oh! They're coming to the door!"

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and came to stand behind her but I was too late. She had already opened the door.

And there stood Edward.

"What do you want?" She asked. But it wasn't rudely. Just a little reluctant. 

"Renesmee!" I scolded. She huffed.

"Well, _excuse_ me. Please forgive my rudeness. Would you like to come in?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. But I guess that's as close as I'll get to her being nice to him. Renesmee is a realy sweet kid but when it comes to Edward, anger gets the best of her. Just like me.

"Thank you, Renesmee. I don't deserve your politeness or your mothers for that matter. I just came to talk." HE said.

I moved out of the way, gesturing for him to enter and he did.

He looked around for a few seconds and then I heard a "Wow." come from him.

"It sure is different. I like what you've done with the place." He said kindly. A complete three sixty from his venomous voice towards me yesterday.

"Thank you."

"We both know you didn't come here to comment on our house. So spit it out." Renesmee growled. I was going to apologize to him but he just laughed.

"Renesmee, you remind me too much of me." He muttered.

Her eyes widened as if the thought scared her but she saw my warning and shook her head saying "Okay, Okay. I'll play nice. Just this once."

"Actually, Renesmee is right. Carlisle and Esme know everything. I explained to them what's going on and they want to see you." 

I gave him a wary look.

"Bella, I know I'm not on your good side but they miss you. When Esme and Carlisle found out that you were a vampire and that we have a daughter, they wanted to see you and Renesmee." I felt my heart clench at how he said _we_ have a daughter.

"When do we see them?" I asked.

"They actually wanted to know if you would mind skipping a day of school to visit. I can drive If you like." He offered.

"No way, daddy cakes. Mom, promised me I could drive the Vanquish. See, I got my permit and I've been dying to test my driving skills." renesmee said grabbing the keys from the key hook by the door.

Edward laughed. "Alright, That is…if you can keep up with my driving." He challenged.

Oh lord. Here we go.

She narrowed her eyes and turned towards me.

"Well, don't look at me. Go start the car." I told her.

"Really?!"

I nodded and she jumped and hugged me before running to the Vanquish. Not but a few seconds later, I heard the Vanquish roar to life and the engine rev.

"You do know that she will take your challenge seriously, right?" I asked half angry.

He smiled. "Don't worry. I'll take it slow."

The car ride was torture. Edward sped ahead of us and renesmee kept cutting through traffic trying to get in front of him. I kept having to warn her that she wasn't all vampire therefore she wasn't indestructible and that if anything happened to her I would be very upset.

"relax mom. We'll be fine." She said as she hit one hundred miles an hour. I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

With in minutes we were at the Cullen estate. I climbed out and looked around. Nothing had changed. The whole in my heart raged. Too many memories.

"Well, you are quiet the speed demon but still not fast enough for me." Edward said.

"You know what-" Renesmee start but I cut her off once again.

"Renesmee, you know better." I said in a sing song voice as I looked at the house.

At that time six vampires escaped the house and ran towards me.

'Oh Bella I missed you so!" Esme said as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you, too."

"Come here, Bella. It's been too long." Carlisle said as he took me from Esme.

They pulled away and looked at me and Renesmee as we stood side by side.

"Oh this must be my granddaughter. She's…oh, she's just beautiful." Esme hugged Renesmee and Renesmee didn't refuse she hugged them back. I smiled at this.

"Edward was right. She definitely gets her beauty from you, Bella." Carlisle mentioned.

"What's your name gorgeous?" Esme as ked Renesmee.

"It's Renesmee."

"It's so unique."

"It's two name put together." Renesmee said.

"What two names?" Emmett asked

"Renee and Esme."

Esme smiled and got the look like she might smile. She hugged me, yes, another hug, and whispered, "I'm so honored."

I smiled.

"So why don't I get to know My niece better while the grown ups talk?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, what'cha got planned?" Renesmee asked.

"I was thinking Video games on the x-box?"

"Oh Emmett, Renesmee doesn't what to play video games. She wants to shop online with me." Alice said.

"Wait a minute. I can multitask." Renesmee smiled. And then they carted her off into the house.

And I followed Carlisle, Esme and Edward into the house.

"So Bella," Carlisle said as we took a seat in the living room. "can we hear the story?"

**Don't give up on me. I have moer chapters coming tomorrow. I need sleep!**

**But I'll be up at Four a.m. writng your next chapter and more~**

**Also look for more chapters in Notebook of memories!**

**Review! Please I love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I was late on uploading. But here it is.

The eighth Chapter!

Love twilight addict 2094!

I don't own twilight!

Bella's point of view.

"**Where do I start?" I asked myself, trying to recall every memory for them.**

"**How about from after we left." Carlisle suggested.**

**When he saw the pain in my eyes Esme reached over and grabbed my hand in hers. Her reassuring smile made me feel better.**

**Edward just kept quiet and stared at me.**

"**Well, after you all left, I found out that I was going to have Renesmee. My first priority was to tell my parents. And I did." I started.**

"**How did they take it?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Well, they took it a lot better than I thought they would. Charlie was the first I told. He wasn't happy but he accepted it and Renee was…joyful. They said they really couldn't get mad at me because they were young once and that they would be hypocrites to yell at me when they had me at a young age as well."**

"**You didn't have to do this alone! I should have been there!" Edward yelled jumping from his seat, pacing the room.**

"**Edward, son," Carlisle aid. Edward nodded slowly and took his seat. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.**

"**What were you saying, Bella, dear?" Esme added.**

"**After that, thing were hectic. I knew Renesmee wasn't going to be a normal baby. To be honest, I don't how I did it. I mean, I never went to a doctor or had any check ups. Actually, I left home after the first week of the pregnancy."**

"**Why?" Edward asked.**

"**Because vampire hybrids don't take nine months to develop. Renesmee was born in less than one."**

"**Fascinating." Carlisle muttered, staring at me with wide eyes.**

"**I knew Charlie wouldn't understand. And I wasn't about to tell him that I was having a vampire. So I left home."**

**I looked at all of them to see if I could continue and they just stared back at me.**

"**The mother's of vampire hybrids never make it through the delivery. I knew I was going to die. But I didn't care-"**

"**Why didn't Alice see this? We could've been here to help or something!" Edward cut me off.**

**Carlisle gave him another look and Edward sat down for me to continue.**

"**After the delivery I was positive I was going to die. But I was wrong. Renesmee knew I was her mother and bit me so I would live…well, become a vampire I mean. And that's how I am who I am."**

"**Oh, Bella. You had it the hardest, didn't you?" Esme soothed.**

**I smiled. "What happened next, Bella, honey?" Carlisle asked.**

"**I stayed away from home. I couldn't go back to forks as a vampire. I wasn't strong enough, Renesmee wasn't strong enough. We didn't want to take the risk. So We lived in towns like Forks. Moving from place to place whenever someone got close to finding out who we really were. But then small towns were limited and there was no where else to go."**

"**What did you do?"**

"**Renesmee's always wanted to come to Forks. She's wanted to see where I went to high school and see where her grandfather lived. She's been interested in this place for years. We were actually moving back when I got the news that Charlie had passed away."**

"**Oh," Esme squeezed my hand. "I'm so sorry."**

"**It's okay. It was hard but we got through it." I said, pausing to take a moment to rid myself of the painful memory. When I looked back up, they were waiting for me to start again.**

"**After the funeral, Charlie's lawyer found me. He gave me my father's will and explain that Charlie had left **_**everything**_** for me. He wanted to make sure that me and my daughter had a secured life. I didn't want to sell the house, so we moved in. It's hard being in that house. I keep thinking he'll come home from work and ask me how my day was…" I trailed off.**

**Carlisle rubbed my shoulder but I tried to finish anyway.**

"**All the money Charlie had left for me was to be invested in stocks. And overtime it just accumulated. And then Renesmee got the bright idea that we should renovate the house and then my truck died on me so we got a new car. So we've had a pretty easy life. It's just making sure no one knows who we are is the hardest part. We plan on staying in Forks until Renesmee graduates."**

"**And what happens after she graduates. You're just going to leave? You both going to disappear so we'll never see you again?" Edward asked, worriedly.**

**I shook my head. "I wasn't planning on it. Renesmee**_** is**_** going to college. We'll be here four at least four more years after that."**

"**Stay with us Bella. Please. We've missed you. You don't have to spend eternity like this. Please…" Esme begged. She looked so ssad.**

"**Of course, Bella. Come live with us." Carlisle added.**

"**What about Charlie's place. I don't want to abandon it."**

"**You don't have to. You can keep it as a vacation house for if we leave Forks someday and you want to visit again. We would all love to hooave you and Renesmee."**

"**We wouldn't want to impose."**

"**Nonsense. You are my daughter and Renesmee is our granddaughter. You're staying with us." Esme finished.**

"**We can't possibly-" I started to say but Alice appeared behind me with a huge smiled.**

"**Don't even try it, Bella. I've already seen you living with us. Please, Bella….." She pouted.**

"**We can all help out with Renesmee. She just a little angel." said Rosalie as she smiled at Me.**

"**Then it's settled, Bella and Renesmee will be apart of our family. Welcome to the coven!" Esme squalled and hugged me.**

"**But-" I tried**

"**We'll get you moved in tonight!" Alice screamed as she ran up the stairs and started planning. Esme and Carlisle followed along so they could help. I just sat there…frozen.**

"**What just happened/" I asked myself. **

"**You just agreed to live with us. Congratulations you're stuck with a coven of nuts for eternity!" Edward joked. I hadn't even realized Edward was still beside me.**

**I looked at him and he had this sad glint in his eyes. It was completely opposite from his sarcastic tone just a few minutes ago.**

"**Bella," He said, reaching for me.**

"**You don't even have to say it. I wont speak to anymore if that's what you want." I said before getting up to go see what the plan was with Esme and Alice and Rose.**

**Review Please!**

**I love you guys!**

**I love you so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not the type of person to disappoint when it comes to doing what my reviewers request.**

**And I completely understand what shstar is talking about.**

**You said I needed Edward and Bella to talk. And That's what my chapter was going to be about. You have excellent timing.**

**I love you guys.**

**So Here's your chapter!**

**I don't own twilight!**

**Edward's point of view.**

Alice had been ranting on for hours of how Bella's room was going to be set up and How Renesmee was going to have a walk in closet.

Bella just sat back and smiled as she watched the girls go crazy about decorating.

Esme had left the house to go pick out paint colors. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were at Bella's house, packing. Bella said she would do it but Carlisle refused to let her.

What was I doing? Well, I was supposed to be in my room "dwelling" As Alice called it. But I needed to speak to Bella. I needed to make her understand what was going. What had happened.

"Mom," Renesmee said as she came walking into the living room rubbing her stomach. Bella was instantly worried. "What is it, Honey. Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I rose from the couch as Bella did. I shared the equal amount of anxiety as I waited for Renesmee to tell us what was wrong.

"I'm hungry." She pouted. Bella smiled and gave a sigh of relief.

"Come on, let's go hunt." Bella said.

"I'll go with her." I offered. I needed to catch up with the daughter I barely knew.

Bella gave me a wary look. The look that said "I don't know. What are you up to?"

I gave her a smile to relax her worries and said, "It's just, I haven't gotten to really talk to renesmee and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity."

Bella looked down at Renesmee and then bent down and held her shoulders. "all I ask is that you be nice. No fighting, no throwing trees, and no competitions on how many mountain lions you can catch. He is virtually indestructible but _you_…" She trailed off.

Renessmee nodded like she had heard it all before.

"Bella, I'll take excellent care for her. I wouldn't dream in my eternity of letting her get hurt."

Bella nodded but still looked a little panicked.

Once we were outside I could hear Renesmee's thoughts. Bella must not be shielding her thoughts anymore.

_Great, I've got to go hunting with mayor of vampires! _Renesmee scoffed.

I just chuckled.

'What?" She growled.

"The mayor of Vampires?" I asked.

"Mom use to tell me that you were the best at hunting. You would leave school every other day just to go hunting for the mountain lions. That's one thing we have in common. We both like Mountain Lions. Me and you, I mean."

"The only thing we have in common?"

"Well, I mean, I guess we do play the piano and like DeBussy. But that's _all_ we have in common." She said kicking a rock that was in her path.

"Renesmee-" I tried but she cut me off.

"Nessi."

"What?"

"It's shorter and to the point. It's what my teachers and friends would call me at my other schools. Nessi."

"Well, Nessi, I like other things. Like I hear you're a big fan of video games."

"How did you know that?"

"Well, Your Uncle Emmett hasn't quit thinking about how good you are at Halo."

'Yeah, I did kick his butt good.' She smiled to her self. "Wait, you like video games?"

"Yeah, who do you think plays against Emmett when Rosalie and Alice are shopping and Jasper is busy?"

"Wow. I never thought you could be fun…" she muttered.

"Renesmee, I know you hate me and I understand why you do. I would hate me too if I were you. But you have to know that I only left your mother because I thought it would be better for her if I wasn't around."

"What do you mean, if you weren't around?" she asked.

"Well, your mother was still human, And I love her with all my heart, but she wanted to become a vampire. She claimed that she would give up her soul so that she could spend eternity with me. And I wanted that. I really did. But I couldn't let her sacrifice her life for me. It just wasn't right. I would give anything to be human for her. But her becoming a vampire was something I couldn't stand to think about-"

"Well you better think about it now because she's a vampire and there's not some magical potion that can change that."

I laughed at her theory. Magical potion. Hilarious.

"But do you understand why I left?" I asked , hoping I got through to her.

"No."

Okay so I didn't really make myself clear.

"I love Her, Renesmee. And I told myself the day I left that if I loved her I should leave her so that she could have a normal human life."

It was quiet but I could hear everything Renesmee was thinking.

_So you didn't leave us because she was having me?_

"_No._ Renesmee I would give anything to turn back time and be there for you and Bella. I had always wanted a family of my own and I never thought it would come trued. Do you really think I would be as cold hearted as to leave the woman I love and my baby because I didn't want a family?"

\

"No. I just always thought that you didn't want us."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, when I was little, I would hear my mom crying every night. She just seemed so sad. And whenever I would ask her what was wrong, she would just say, "I wasn't good enough. I was just the weak, boring , human."

"What?!"

"Mom thought of her self no worthy enough to be loved by you. She would always tell me that she hoped you had found a Beautiful vampire to keep you distracted whenever I asked if she missed you. I could tell she was angry whenever she answered too."

Bella didn't think she was good enough. It was the other way around. _I_ wasn't good enough for _her._ Bella was smart, funny, nice, loving, warm, and most of all beautiful.

"No, renesmee. I love your mother very much. And if I have to spend eternity proving that to her then I will." I said stopping in my tracks. We were on the mountain ridge just a few miles behind the house, now.

Renesmee took a seat on a rock and I sat beside her.

"You just might have to wait eternity. She's very stubborn." she joked. I laughed. Oh, I knew how stubborn Bella could be.

Renesmee was staring out over the tree tops as we sat in silence. I was looking at the setting sun. Watching it slowly creep down behind the hills.

"I don't hate you." she whispered. I looked at her in confusion.

"You said that I hated you. Well, I don't. I was just mad because I never got to meet my father. I was also mad that who ever my father was had hurt my mother so much. But now that I know the story…I understand."

And then she hugged me, throwing her little arms around my waist and hugging me. I was shocked at first but I hugged her back too.

"After a second she pulled away and said, "Alright, daddy, let's go eat some lions." She said jumping of the huge rock.

She had called me daddy.

After hunting so much my stomach was all sloshy, we decided to run back home.

Where I was in need of a talk with Bella.

Luckily she was standing just outside of the house waiting for us.

"Did you have fun?" She asked renesmee before kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah, dad's not so bad after all." She said before running in the house.

Bella looked at me with an amazed confused smile.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"We needed to talk."

"Okay, well, let's talk."

I took a deep breath before sitting on the porch swing. I patted the spot next to me and she sat down.

"Bella, When I left, It was a mistake. I only left because I could see that I was hurting you. I was getting you into danger all the time and I didn't want you hurt. I never wanted that. Ever."

Bella looked up from her folded hands at me. "So you didn't leave because I was human?"

"What?! No. Never." I exclaimed.

"Bella," I said brushing her hair back and stroking her cheek. "How could I _not_ want you? You're the most amazing person to ever exist. I never thought I would fall in love. But when you came to Forks, I was proven wrong. I fell in love for you and I still love you. And I will always love you. It's something that will never be broken. I _have_ to have you in my life. Because with out you…I'm nothing."

She didn't say anything. She sat there with her eyes full of shock and confusion. I grabbed her hand and waited for her to unfreeze and she did.

"I love you, too." she said softly.

My dead heart almost exploded with happiness. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. This kiss was different. We didn't have to be careful anymore. I didn't have to be on my guard or afraid that I would hurt her. I could kiss her like a man can kiss the woman he loves.

And then we both pulled away when oxygen became an issue.

"What now?" She laughed.

"Well, I have an idea."

"And what would that be."

"You can marry me."

**Please review!**

**I love you guys!**

**Review! Review! Review! Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's your next chapter!**

**Enjoy My darlings!**

**I love you!**

**Bella's point of view.**

Was he serious?

"I…don't-" I couldn't find the words to express how I was feeling.

His perfect eyes looked into mine and I couldn't stand the intense feeling he was sending me. So I looked away.

"Bella," He said. His warm hand formed against my cheek and pulled my face back to where I was facing him.

"I'm scared you'll leave again. I waited eighty years. I can't go through that kind of pain any more." I sobbed tearlessly.

The he kissed me once more. His perfect lips against mine, cutting of my sobs for good. My dead heart, in this moment, felt whole. Like the missing piece was filled once again. Like everything I had been missing all these years were back.

We gasped as we parted. He rested his forehead against mine. "I can't leave you. Ever again. The period between our separation was the lowest I've ever been. I can't go back to that. I would've never left if I would have known you would be okay." he murmured.

I opened my eyes slowly to look into his. They displayed nothing more than pure affection and love.

"Please, Bella, Be my bride. Let me love you. Let me be the husband and father I should've been. I will spend eternity living _only_ for you."

Then he pulled a little velvet box from his pocket and opened it.

"This was mother's. I had made a promise to myself that when I married _you_ I would give you this ring." He said, exposing the oval ring with hundres of little diamonds incrusted in the gold. It was beautiful.

"Please," He murmured.

"Yes." I breathed. That one little word meant I would be with him forever.

"Thank you." He said before kissing me again.

**I know it's short. And I'm sorry.**

**I have another story coming out and I have to finish Note book of memories so check those out.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Well, you all waited and sent me reviews off the charts!

Here it is!

The ending chapter for Your story!

But don't be sad. I have more stories for you!

So enjoy!

3rd point of view.

**Bella peered at herself in the full length mirror. She had never thought of herself as beautiful until now. Her long mahogany curls was pulled into a perfect ponytail as individual curls fell down around her porcelain face.**

**Her soft pink lips were now a darker shade of pink. Her make up was light but not very subtle. **

**She swallowed hard as she took one last look at her petite figure in the mirror. The white silk wedding gown Alice had gotten flowed perfectly down Bella's body and dusted the stone floor of the churches makeshift dressing room. The soft gown hugged her every curve and accented her light skin. With the silk ribbons laced at her back and sparkling crystals glistening at the brim of the gowns top, she truly looked like a princess.**

"**It's time, Bella." Alice said, giving Bella one more approving look before placing the extraordinary vale on Bella. **

**Alice recalled her and Jasper's wedding as she did this. How it was the happiest day of her life. She only hoped all her hard work would make this the happiest day of Bella's, her soon to be sister, life.**

**Bella's breathing picked up as she turned to her soon to be sister. "Are you sure, Alice?" She asked nervously.**

**Alice gave a pixie like laugh and nodded.**

"**Bella, trust me. Edward already thinks you're beautiful. Wait until he sees you in this." she said gesturing towards the extravagant gown.**

"**Mom, you look beautiful. Dad will love it." Renesmee said, appearing out of the corner of the dressing room. Her lavender gown drifted towards the floor as well as the bride's maids did. Only Renesmee wasn't a bride's maid. She was the flower girl. **

"**Oh, honey, you look so gorgeous." Bella gushed as she held her arms out for a hug from her small daughter.**

"**No way, Aunt Alice would kill me if I ruin our dresses. And plus, today's not my day. It's yours." The small girl exclaimed as she patted her mother's back.**

**Esme burst through the doors just then. A huge smile spreading across her face as she saw all four of them- Bella, Renesmee, Alice, and Rosalie.- in their gowns. "Oh, Girls you look fantastic." She cheered.**

**But she came to stand before Bella. "I'm so happy for you, Bella. You look drop dead gorgeous. No pun intended." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.**

**Bella smiled but her lips trembled as she let out a shaky laugh.**

"**I just wish Renee and Charlie were here." She murmured. **

**Esme hugged Bella close while getting a death glare from Alice. She pulled away quickly and examined Bella to make sure she hadn't damaged any thing.**

"**They would be so proud of you. And Bella, Carlisle is honored to walk you down the isle. We're just so happy you'll be our daughter." Esme cheered.**

"**Now, Rosalie, go and get ready at the piano, Darling." Rosalie smiled and nodded before running off toward the black Baldwin.**

**They all pulled Bella from the dressing room. Carlisle waited by the door and once he saw Bella he smiled. He kissed her cheek and said, "May every angel in heaven weep at your feet." **

**Bella knew if she were human she would've blushed.**

**Carlisle wrapped his arm around Bella's and the Wagner's march filled the old stone church.**

**Renesmee sprinkled the floor with flowers, lilies to be exact, and Alice followed behind her.**

**Carlisle gave Bella's hand a sqeeze before taking the first step toward the entrance.**

**Edward straightened the black bow- tie around his neck. **

**He had been waiting for this day for what seemed like forever.**

**Nothing could make him happier than to be marrying the one he will always love.**

**For weeks he had been anticipating this day and it was finally here.**

**Emmett took the red rose and pinned it to Edward's suit blazer.**

"**You ready?" Emmett asked his little brother.**

**Edward grinned widely and said, Ready? More like anxious. It's finally here Emmett. I can't believe I'm finally going to spend eternity with my love."**

**Jasper laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Well, you better get to the alter. Alice is ready to go."**

**Edward nodded and left his dressing room. The three men stood at the alter all in a line. First being Edward, then Emmett, and lastly Jasper.**

**Edward looked around the church. Everyone was there. The Denali clan, the Amazons. Even some of Carlisle's colleagues.**

**Rosalie appeared from the entrance and gave Emmett a smile before sitting at the piano and starting Wagner's march.**

**Edward smiled brightly at his young daughter as she glided down the isle sprinkling lilies in the path. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before finding her spot on the alter.**

**Jasper gasped as he watched his dark headed beauty rift down the isle as well. Her long lavender gown, the same as renesmee's, swaying on her hips.**

**A smile spread across Edward's beautiful face as Carlisle cascaded down the isle with his bride to be. **

**Bella, he thought.**

**Oh, my beautiful Bella.**

**He long silk gown snug on her little body.**

**Her beautiful eyes gleaming with happiness.**

**Edward had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. She was truly an angel.**

**Carlisle gave Bella's hand to Edward and he took it willingly.**

**She smiled at Edward in that second he could tell how lucky he was.**

**The pastor gave the introduction to the vows but Edward wasn't listening. E was too far focused on the gorgeous maiden before him.**

"**Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The old man asked.**

**Edward wanted to scream: Are you kidding me? Heck yeah. But instead, he smiled and said, "I do."**

"**And do you, Isabella Marie swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**

**Bella's soft melodic voice murmured, "I do." and Edward's dead heart almost exploded.**

"**I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."**

**Edward leaned in and pressed his warm lips to Bella's this kiss wasn't so calm. It was the kiss that displayed how much they really loved each other for they both knew nothing could tear them apart now.**

_**The End.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Fanfiction readers

Thank you so much for being patient with my upload new chapters to my stories. I'm sorry for tricking you by uploading this as a chapter instead of an actual chapter- again, sorry! Anywho, I have BIG news! My book, Destined: A Hereafter Novel By me: Danna Mackenzie Sims, is now available on As an E-BOOK! Please…PLEASE stop by and check it out. Thank you for your love and support! And look for new chapters to my story! I have free time to write my Twilight stories now! Below is my amazon link for my book. Follow me on Facebook or on twitter as dannamackenziesims

.com/Destined-Hereafter-Novel-Novels-ebook/dp/B005TD8MBM/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1318380538&sr=8-1

Love,

Twilightaddict2094 (Danna Mackenzie Sims)


End file.
